The present disclosure relates to data processing apparatuses, a data processing method, a program, and a camera system that are configured to execute data processing such as data compression for example.
Known raw data compression methods include a technique in which raw data is compressed by variable-length-encoding the raw data by use of spatial frequency domain of an image concerned (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-224868, for example).
In addition, for a simple compression method, a tone compression technique such as a gamma compression is known.